Spilled Coffee
by kerralee
Summary: Ianto made sacrifices to save the ones he loved but will these sacrifices destroy him in the process? Will Jack break all the rules to remember what Ianto really means to him? AU. Post Miracle Day with a twist.  sorry for the suck summary


_Disclaimer: _ I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters. I am making no money from this. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.__

_Notes: Set after Miracle Day, Tosh, Owen and Ianto are alive. Will be explained later._

_Warnings: Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Sex will come later on. _

__Spilled Coffee __

__Part One__

Ianto poured the coffee into the mug, quickly making a love heart in the froth. He knew his boss loved drinking the froth on top of the coffee but they were usually so busy he never got a chance to savour it. He usually saved making a coffee with froth in it for special occasions or after a particular hard day. This was one of the latter.

Wrapping his fingers around the handle of the mug he started towards the captain's office. He could already picture what Jack would be doing as he ascended the stairs. He would be leant back in his chair with a glass of bourbon in his hand and piles of paper work messily sprawled over his desk. What greeted him as he opened the door had his skin turning pink from the bottom of his toes to the highest tips of his neatly styled hair. Gwen was lying naked on their boss' desk with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust in and out of her. Her moans were like poison, they seeped into Ianto's veins making them impossible for him to forget the way she moaned Jack's name.

The mug slipped from his hands making a hollow crash as it shattered onto the ground. The coffee coated Ianto's shoes and the legs of his suit trousers although the Welshman didn't seem to notice. He watched as his boss and co-worker effectively broke apart from the noise, both sharing a similar expression of shock.

Ianto all but ran out of the hub, his legs barely carrying him to the parking lot before he felt the familiar grip tightening around his elbow. He kept his back to the owner of the hand his own fingers curling into his palm as he fought the urge to turn around and punch the captain.

"Ianto..." Jack trailed off, his voice and mind failing him of anything other to say than Ianto's nickname. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again as he really didn't know what to say.

Ianto turned around with the faintest slither of a smile gracing his lips. He extracted himself from the death grip Jack had on his arm and straightened out his suit. He busied himself with a tiny crease in the black material he failed to have seen before he finished ironing it yesterday morning.

"Sir, I apologize for interrupting like that. I should have expected you to have company being of the nature you are. I would have cleaned up the mess I made but it would be far more awkward for me to stay in the room with you two. While you... While you two made love," Ianto could hear the way his voice wavered over the last words of the sentence and knew that Jack could hear it.

"Ian-"

"Good night sir, have a pleasant rest of the night." Ianto turned around and made it to his new parking space. His used to be next to Jack's but things were different now.

Ianto was able to hold his emotionless facade up until he got into his car. He bit his bottom lip as he resisted the overwhelming sob he could feel rising in his chest. He turned the ignition on and tore out of his parking space, mumbling curses in Welsh. He chanced a glance into his rear view mirror and found that Gwen had buried herself against Jack. Their arms were around each other and from what Ianto could tell he was trying to calm Gwen down.

* * *

><p>Ianto snuck through one of the back entrances into the hub. It was barely half past five in the morning and even though he wanted to be anywhere but near Jack and Gwen the sight he had seen was on replay in his mind and had kept him awake all night. He had gotten him up at four after only trying to fall asleep for an hour and cleaned his apartment with all the energy he could muster before cleaning himself up, he looked like he had been crying for weeks. His eyes puffy and red rimmed and his bottom lip cut from the force he had been using to conceal his pain. When he was remotely satisfied with what he looked like he had driven to work as slow as he could without causing an accident. And he was still far too early.<p>

As he walked into the main area of the hub Ianto looked up to Jack's office and noted that the lights were off. It was a good sign at least, meant he wouldn't be disturbed for at least an hour. Ianto hoped it would be a little longer, just long enough for him to clean up the hub and occupy himself down in the archives.

He glanced over at his co-worker's desk. Owen's was always the worst. Half eaten food and empty wrappers were left forgotten on the surface and his work reports littered the floor around his work space. It would take him days to organize the files and god knows what the archives looked like since he'd been gone. Gwen's desk was wasn't as messy but still looked like it was going to take him far too long to organize the files. He glanced over at Tosh's and sighed gratefully. At least she had kept her desk clean for him, although he wasn't so sure about her computer files. Sometimes he couldn't understand a single word of the files on her computer even with his own advanced knowledge of computers, especially Torchwood's, but to her they all made sense.

Ianto let out a small breath as he reached over and picked the picture frame off of Tosh's desk. It was of the five of them from before everything happened. They were all sitting on the couch in the hub; it had been Tosh's idea for them to take one picture together and they all just squashed together on the couch. Tosh and Owen were sitting on the arm rests while Jack sat in the middle of the couch with Gwen and Ianto on either side of him. Ianto remembered the feel of the hand that had been around his shoulder, the way Jack's thumb moved in small circles on his arm had his skin tingling through the material of his suit jacket.

The thought of it being over a year since he had seen the captain or any of his co-workers had his stomach knotting. He knew the sacrifices he made to come back, he knew what sacrifices The Doctor had made to bring him and the others back. He only wished that some of those sacrifices weren't so painful and Jack remembered everything they had shared.

"Ianto..." Jack called startling the Welshman from his thoughts.

Ianto forced the corners of his lips up and placed the frame down perfectly onto the surface of Tosh's desk before he hurried into the kitchenette. A small string of curses flew from his lips as his hands refused to stop shaking. He was aware the other man had followed him into the kitchenette and was staring at him. The action didn't make it any easier for him to stop his hands from trembling.

The Welshman realised Jack must have taken pity on him as he was pushed aside while Jack made the coffee. He backed away, resting against the top of the table and watched Jack pour the strong scented liquid into two mugs.

"I think we should have a talk before the others arrive," Jack started as he handed the mug of coffee to the other man. "What you witnessed with me and Gwen last nigh-"

"No, I understand sir. You love her," Ianto said faking a smile. He was good at hiding his emotions, Jack had always told him that but this was ridiculous. How could Jack not see through the lies?

"I—We—You—"he paused letting his eyes travel over the features of the younger man. "How did your first day back go otherwise?" Jack asked with his own forced smile. He was never good with small talk.

"Perfect, sir." They stood in silence before Ianto opened his mouth muttering something about going to tidy up before everyone arrived. He held the mug to his chest as he walked to the doorway. He paused, taking a sip of the brownish liquid and grimaced. "Oh and sir..."

"Yes Ianto?"

"The coffee is awful. I don't know how you ever managed without me." His fingers brushed over the mug handle as he heard Jack chuckle. It felt like the clouds had parted and the sun was touching his skin. It warmed him everywhere and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.


End file.
